


Missing Link

by DasStanzy



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasStanzy/pseuds/DasStanzy
Summary: At the battle of Fort Hanteno, the princess's guard was fatally injured defending her from the oncoming guardian attack. While it was too late for Link, Zelda could be saved in the Shrine of Ressurection. Now she must pick up where her friend left off and take back her kingdom from the Calamity.





	1. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda wakes up in a brand new world, her memories completely gone. She meets a mysterious old man who offers her protection as she recovers from her century of sleep.

Dark  
Dark  
So dark, I can’t see anything.  
Something’s pressing on my chest  
I try to breathe  
I gasp, filling my lungs  
That’s not air  
I can’t breathe  
I’m drowning  
I’M DROWNING

Those were the first thoughts that her mind. She flailed and dragged herself above the water’s surface. Her hands found the edge of her tomb, and she gripped it as if her very life depended on it. She threw her upper body over the edge, coughing up fluid in puddles on the stone floor. After a few minutes, she gathered the strength to pull herself out the rest of the way. She rolled over and fell into the ground into the puddle she had just created. After she caught her breath, she pushed herself to her knees and looked at her prison. A shallow, human-shaped hole was left behind, full with the fluid she had expelled from her lungs.  
She pulled herself to her feet and caught her breath. She squeezed as much water as she could out of her hair as she took in the rest of the room. She was in a small stone room, with her previous tomb in the center. As she leaned over it to look over it again, she tried to remember how she got here.

Why am I here?  
Where is here??  
How did I-  
WHO am I????

She gripped at her hair, racking her brain. Blurry, distant figures floated through the periphery of her memory, but she couldn’t remember a single one of them. Nothing broke the impenetrable fog, not even her name. She looked at her hands, searching for some clue. Her hands were slender, soft, and pale. Her nails were filed into neat, even squares. She squinted at her reflection in the pool of shiny liquid. Her blonde hair lay in long, wet strings over her pointed ears and bare shoulders. Her gentle face was sprayed with freckles and had a curious but distraught expression as she stared into her own dark blue eyes. She took a deep breath and resolved to find a way to escape this place. She pushed herself back up, then a noise startled her back into the ground. The grinding of stone against stone pierced her eardrums as a pedestal rose up from the ground. It held a glowing artifact, compelling her to investigate. As her hand grasped the handle on the top of the artifact, a screen lit up and a voice echoed in the small chamber.  
“Sheikah slate activated.”  
This must be called...a sheikah slate. She thought. After touching a few spots, she realized that she had some control over the device, though not as much as she would have liked. She groaned as she met screen after corrupted screen pushing her away, but she found a nearby leather strap and affixed it to her hip to figure out later. It could be a clue to who she was, and she wasn’t about to leave it behind. As she looked down to put on her newly fashioned belt, she realized that save a pair of dark blue shorts covering her from the waist to mid-thigh, she was completely bare. A draft blew in from outside and she shivered. The faded scraps of cloth that she found the belt on were in fact a shirt and pants, faded and threadbare with time. It was folded so neatly, so deliberately. Someone must have left it there. After she dressed, she wrestled with her wet, tangled hair. It dripped down her back, negating what little warmth her clothing provided. Still, she followed the source of the wind she had felt and found a door. Sunlight glowed underneath, illuminating her bare feet. She pushed and cringed as light flooded into the cave. She covered her eyes and pushed forward.  
It took a couple of minutes for her eyes to fully adjust to the sunshine, but as she did her pace picked up. She was in a green forest, warm sun shining against her skin. Her toes gripped the grass and mud with every step she took. She grew tired quickly, needing to stop for a moment every few yards, her disused limbs aching with the sudden work. As she leaned against a tree, a fruit fell between her feet. Curious, she bent down and examined it. It was firm and bright red, its skin slightly fuzzy. Her stomach rumbled, and she caught a drop of saliva escaping from her slightly open mouth. She opened wide and devoured the apple in her hand. Its sweet juice ran down her chin as she finished it, leaving only the stem. Her hunger was satiated for a moment, but she knew she had to find more food soon.  
A few minutes later, she found another person sitting by a fire under a large stone. He noticed her and waved her over. Not knowing what else to do, she sat by the fire, its pleasant warmth permeating her body.  
“I don’t see many other folks around here.” the old man said, “What brings you here?”  
“I-I don’t know.” she said “I-I-”  
She realized that tears were silently rolling down her cheeks. Every moment since she awoke was full of fatigue, confusion, and disorientation. She sobbed softly, and the old man reached over to hold her shoulder.  
“It’s fine...Take your time, Zelda.” He said.  
“Who’s Zelda?” Zelda said  
“Er...you are.” the old man said, “Can you...remember?”  
“No.”  
The old man’s shoulders sagged a little, his eyes unreadable. This girl could remember nothing, she just now re-learned her own name. Too much all at once would only overwhelm her. He knew he needed to help this young lady, but they would need to take it step by step. The old man ran an apple through his campfire, perfectly roasting it until the skin began to char and split. After its boiling juices calmed down, he offered it to Zelda.  
“Here. You can have it.” he said, “I can always gather more.”  
Zelda took the baked apple in both hands and gingerly nibbled at it. She closed her eyes as its sweet, caramelized flesh danced across her tongue.  
“You can call me Rhoam.” the old man said, “I know your name, it’s only fair to tell you mine.”  
“How...do you know who I am?” Zelda asked as she finished her apple. “I’m sorry, I should know but...I can’t remember anything before I woke up.”  
“It’s a long story.” Rhoam said “One that will come in time. Just know...I want to help you, alright?”  
Zelda looked into Rhoam’s eyes. He looked down, his lips smiling but his eyebrows furrowed. Zelda had a thousand questions but had no idea where to start. She sighed and stared into the distance.  
“Why was I asleep?” Zelda said “And...how long? Do you know?”  
Rhoam stood silent for a long time before he answered. He closed his eyes and spoke slowly.  
“You were gravely injured.” he said “The shrine of resurrection was the only way to save your life. And it was a long time you were hidden away, healing. A...very long time.”  
Zelda decided that she would press the issue later. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Rhoam began to scoop dirt on his fire. It sputtered and smoke, reduced to only embers.  
“The sun will set soon, then the monsters will come.” He said, “You’ll be safe at my cabin.”  
Rhoam’s voice was even and controlled. Zelda couldn’t discern any motives, for good or ill. Still, If Rhoam had wanted to hurt her, what stopped him from doing so by now? There was nobody around to see it, and Zelda didn’t know if anyone would even miss her. Rhoam helped the young lady up and guided her to his cabin.  
When they got there, Zelda saw that Rhoam lived simply but comfortably. He had a simple hay mattress in a corner and a table with various tools. He motioned her to sit at the table. Rhoam stoked a new fire under a hole in the roof to keep the cabin warm through the night.  
A few days passed and Rhoam took Zelda under his wing. Each day she and Rhoam practiced swordsmanship on a dummy he had fashioned from bits of wood. Then they hunted and gathered their food for the day while Rhoam slowly helped her regain her strength after her century-long slumber. One day, Rhoam asked Zelda to gather apples while he hunted the boars in the forest.  
Rhoam heard a rustling as he hunted. He turned to what he presumed was a boar, but then saw a bokoblin mere feet away. He yelped as he tried to get enough distance between them to use his bow.  
Zelda heard Rhoam’s cry as she gathered the fallen fruit. She let her prize fall to the ground as she rushed towards the noise. She grabbed the closest fallen branch as she ran. Rhoam pushed his assailant away with his bow as the bokoblin flailed with its club. She swung at the Bokoblin’s head, a stunning blow that caused the bokoblin to drop its club. She ducked down to pick it up, and wielded both against the bokoblin. The bokoblin, now disarmed, turned his attention to Zelda. The bokoblin grabbed at her hand to retrieve its weapon, but Zelda managed to keep them out of its reach. Instead, the bokoblin grabbed hold of Zelda’s loose hair and jerked her down to its level. Zelda kicked at the bokoblin to create distance, then delivered a finishing blow with the bokoblin’s own club.  
“Zelda...” Rhoam said  
“Rhoam!” Zelda said “Are you alright??”  
“Yes.” Rhoam said “You showed up before I could be injured.”  
“Thank goodness.” Zelda said  
“It seems...that you have gotten stronger.” Rhoam said “I-I’m so proud of you, my daughter.”  
“What?”


	2. A Paternal Revalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing just who this mysterious old man is, Zelda loses her father once again. Without anyone but herself, she sets off to save Hyrule.

“Daughter?” Zelda asked, “You’re my...father?”  
Rhoam sighed. He ran a hand through his long white hair.  
“I should have told you earlier.” he said “I didn’t know how to explain without just...confusing you more. When I saw you so upset it...pained me so much.”  
“But that’s why you helped me.” Zelda said “Why you took me in, why you knew my name.”  
“Because you are my daughter.” Rhoam said “And...I suppose you are ready to hear the whole truth. And the burden I must place upon your shoulders.”   
Rhoam took a deep breath and led Zelda back to his cabin. He stoked a new fire and sat with his daughter in its warm glow.   
“You were asleep for a hundred years. That much I told you. “ He said “But the threat remains. Have you seen the red clouds in the distance?”  
Zelda nodded. She saw the sadness in Rhoam’s eyes when he looked off into the distance. Even through the fog hiding her memories, Zelda knew that whatever malice created that, she wanted to stay as far away from it as possible.   
“They’re the reason you lost your memories.” Rhoam said “And your friends. And why I almost lost you.”  
Rhoam told Zelda everything. He told her about Ganon, the calamity, the champions, and her knight. How after everything, she was the only one to survive.   
“So what happens now?”   
“That will come tomorrow.” Rhoam said “The burden you must carry is incredibly heavy. You will need to rest.”  
“F-Father, I have rested for a hundred years.” Zelda said “I must at least know what is to come!”  
“Patience, my child” Rhoam said “In the morning, I will help you. But for now, rest.”  
Zelda sighed hard, but there was nothing that she could do. She curled up on her straw mattress and fell asleep.   
The next morning, Rhoam roused Zelda from sleep as soon as the sun rose. They ate in quiet and then Rhoam motioned for Zelda to follow. They walked down the dirt path, one that Rhoam himself had worn down over a century. Before long, they had reached a structure buried in the stone of the plateau. Rhoam gestured to the slate that Zelda carried with her at her father’s instructions. Zelda approached the center of the structure and looked at the terminal she retrieved the Sheikah Slate from her hip and placed it in the divot in the pedestal. Zelda felt the ground beneath her feet shake. Before she had any time to react, she began to rise into the air. She spun around and watched her father grow smaller and smaller as she rose into the air.   
She slowly turned in a circle as she rose further and further above the trees. She could see the peak of the distant mountain. She could see the sprawling forests and the multicolored speckles of the bokoblins that she had to share it with. She turned around and saw past the edges of the plateau. Hyrule Castle loomed over the rolling, empty fields. Tiny figures scuttled around the otherwise empty plain. Her skin crawled as she averted her eyes. She turned her attention to the pedestal on which she had placed the sheikah slate. The remnant of a glow faded from the slate as Zelda picked it up. It responded to her touch, revealing a map of her surroundings. She carefully explored the platform on top of the tower, searching for a way back down. She climbed down, taking her time but making it down as the sun reached its highest point. Her legs shook as she dropped the last few feet to the ground and Rhoam steadied her. He pointed into the distance at a faint orange glow.   
“When the tower rose, so did that.” he said “It appears to be some kind of structure.”  
Rhoam and Zelda roamed the plateau together, exploring the shrines and gathering spirit orbs. Rhoam kept guard as his daughter explored the depths of the shrines. He worried for her, but she made sure to recount every detail of her exploration for Rhoam as they continued their journey. Finally, they had gathered all that they could gather and made their way to the temple of time. Zelda approached the statue of the goddess Hylia and she felt a warmth from deep within herself. She felt herself grow stronger by the moment. Rhoam put a hand on her shoulder, though Zelda noticed that he felt different. Lighter, and colder. She spun around and saw not a poor old man but a spirit dressed in finery.  
“You are ready, Zelda” Rhoam said “It is time to take the next step in your journey.”  
“What do you mean?” Zelda said   
“You are the last one who remains of the royal family.” Rhoam said “Ganon has...Wiped out every one of us. Except for you. Link...Goddesses give him rest, he gave all of himself so that you could live. So that Hyrule could survive.”  
Zelda looked her father in the eye. A century’s pain looked back at her as he handed her his paraglider.  
“Be careful, my darling.” Rhoam said “I know you’ll succeed.”  
Before Zelda could get another word out, her father began to fade away. She reached forward, grasping, trying to feel him once more.  
But he was gone.  
And once again, she was alone.


	3. Beginning Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda dives headlong into her quest, blind to the dangers ahead. If not for the friends she meets, it would be over before it started.

Rhoam was gone.  
Zelda was alone.  
A draft blew through the Temple of Time as Zelda looked to the north. The sun’s warmth spread across her cheek as she marched. The wind blew her hair into her face, and after the third or the fourth time that it tangled around her neck or blocked her vision, Zelda knew that she had enough. On the ground, undisturbed for however many years, was a rusty blade. It was imbalanced and unfamiliar in her hand, but it was still good enough for what she needed. Zelda grabbed her hair at the base of her neck and began to hack at it. She couldn’t see what she was doing, and the sword was still too dull to go at it in one go. Still, after a few minutes, Zelda left behind a pile of golden strands as she pressed forward. She still kept the sword in her hand, however. She still needed some type of weapon to defeat Ganon, after all. Finally, Zelda stood on the very edge of the plateau. The red clouds that obscured the castle were as thick as ever. Zelda looked at the castle, what could have once been her home, and the state of decay that it was surely in.  
Who was her father, the king? Was the man she got to know these last days in the plateau the same man she knew before? And who was Link? What did it mean that he gave all of himself? Zelda shook her head. She would have time to ask questions later. And if she failed in her quest, the questions would hardly matter anymore.  
The wind pushed against the glider in Zelda’s hand. Her father’s parting gift that would keep her from falling to her death. She held on with everything she had and stepped off the ledge.  
Zelda couldn’t help but scream as she glided to the ground. Her legs dangled below her as her fingernails dug into the wood that kept her afloat. The wind carried her north, thankfully, and Zelda kept her eyes fixed on the castle as she caught her breath and refocused on her goal. The green field below her grew slowly closer and closer, as Zelda’s hands began to ache and her wrists began to cramp. She would lose her grip, but she knew that if she let go too soon, it would be the end of her. Eventually, her toes brushed the long grass. She kicked her feet forward and let go of her glider. After an awkward landing, Zelda checked to make sure she still had her sword. She was still far from the castle, but it already loomed over her. Zelda sat by a tree, taking a moment to massage the soreness from her hands before she pressed forward. However, her heart had hardly slowed down from her flight when a red light blinded her. She shielded her face as her entire body was illuminated.  
Zelda couldn’t tell what was coming at her, but she knew that she wanted to be as far away from it as possible. She stumbled to her feet, moving away from it as fast as she possibly could. She felt a push of force and heat against her back. She looked over her shoulder to see that the tree that she was leaning against was hardly more than a pile of smoldering twigs. Despite the growing cramp in her side, Zelda kept sprinting. She heard a sound from behind her and instinctively swerved to her left. She kept running until suddenly, her feet weren’t on the ground. She was still moving forward, even faster now than she was before. She watched the ground blur by underneath her for a moment then looked.  
A woman held her by the back of her shirt. She kept one hand on the reins of her horse as she rode away from danger at a full gallop. With a grunt, the woman hoisted Zelda into the saddle and grabbed the reins with her now-free hand. Zelda instinctively held on with all of her strength. After what felt like an hour, the woman allowed her horse to slow. Zelda looked behind her to see that they had escaped.  
Zelda and her rescuer approached a horse-shaped building. People milled around the base of the stable as the mysterious woman helped Zelda down from the horse. Zelda gathered her bearings as the woman approached a man in a short shirt, gesturing silently before placing a handful of copper coins in his hand. He dug through his enormous backpack to pull out a small pile of apples and carrots. She nodded at the merchant and returned to her horse. She held the treats to the horse one by one as the beast devoured them. She then gently petted the horse’s head as she led her to an open stall. She then returned to Zelda to check her over. After a brief look up and down, the woman decided that Zelda was okay on her own, then went to tend to her horse. The woman was taller than Zelda, though that didn’t mean much against her diminutive frame. Her muscular arms, visible under the short sleeves of her blue shirt, made Zelda believe that she was more than capable of using the spear that was strapped to her back. Her hair was chopped short, the longest layer cut bluntly just past her jaw. A deep but old-looking scar crossed her face, breaking over one eye. Her dark green eyes were intently focused on her horse, just as intently as they had focused on Zelda a moment earlier.  
“Excuse me?” Zelda said “Do you want help with that, ma’am? It is the least I can do”  
The woman shrugged and handed Zelda a brush. Zelda began to gently brush the horse’s coat and tried in vain to make conversation.  
“I am Zelda.” She said “Thank you for your help. But..may I ask your name?”  
The woman on the other side of the horse didn’t say anything.  
“Are you...did I do something wrong?” Zelda said “I did not mean to offend you I promise! I am so sorry, I am just so confused.”  
The woman circled back around until she was in front of Zelda. She gestured to her mouth, making a small X shape over her lips.  
Zelda’s eyes caught the woman’s hands as they moved to a pouch at her side. She pulled out a wooden tag with writing on both sides. She held it to her chest with one side facing towards Zelda.  
“Your name is Nadia?” she said, then waited for Nadia to nod, “I-I told you that mine is Zelda, did I not? Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. "  
Suddenly, a voice made Zelda jump, though Nadia rolled her eyes at the person that had approached them.  
“Have you made a friend?” he asked. Zelda spun around, nearly dropping the brush in her hand as she looked over this new person.  
This stranger towered over both Zelda and Nadia. His silverish white hair cascaded down his back, with part of it in two braids over his shoulders. He wore a simple garment, a robe that nearly touched the ground. On one hip sat a quiver and on the other a short, curved blade. His red eyes met Zelda’s and despite how well-armed he was, she felt at ease. At first, she assumed from his white hair he was old, and she felt a tightness in her chest, remembering Rhoam. But she realized that there were few if any wrinkles on his face. No, this was a young man, who likely couldn’t grow more than the stubble on his chin. He laughed a bit at the look on Zelda’s face.  
“I meant not to frighten you.” he said “I am Nilalo. If Nadia likes you, then you must mean no harm.”  
Nadia snorted and Nilalo let out a laugh loud enough for both of them. The friends caught up for a few minutes as Zelda continued to brush the horse, not knowing where she fit into all this. Nadia made complex gestures with her hands, ones that Zelda couldn’t follow but Nilalo clearly knew. Nilalo spoke slowly and sometimes took long pauses to search for a word he was looking for. His accent was unlike the others that she saw around the stable, but Zelda had no recollection of any other accents to which she could compare his. Then, Nadia tapped her shoulder, directing her attention to Nilalo.  
“You have not told me about yourself.” he said, “Would you like to share a meal with us?”  
“I do not have any food to offer.” Zelda said, although the conversation made her realize the emptiness in her stomach  
“All the more reason to share then.” Nilalo said “I shot a deer that was too large for me to eat alone. I share some now, cure some for later, and the rest will belong to my family.”  
Nadia reached into her horse’s saddlebag and pulled out a large bundle of herbs, tied together with string. She handed them to Nilalo as he took a spot by a nearby cooking fire. Nadia gestured for Zelda to sit down as Nilalo cooked chunks of meat into a stew. He rolled up his loose sleeves away from the fire, revealing intricate tattoos, jet black against his brown skin.  
“We have met so many people on the road.” he said, “From where did you come?”  
Zelda turned around until she saw the plateau. She pointed at it.  
“Up there.” She said, “It is...a long story.”  
“We have time.” Nilalo said “I have never heard of someone coming from there. How did you get down?”  
Nadia tapped two fingers to her open palm, then pushed her hand forward and dropped it to her waist.  
“JUMPED?!” Nilalo said “Fi kehilya, how did you survive?”  
“I had a sail.” She said “That I received-It is not important. But Nadia rescued me from..something. I didn’t see it but it tried to kill me.”  
Nadia held her palm flat and curled up the fingers of her other hand. She wiggled the fingers to simulate a creature walking on many legs.  
“A spider?” Zelda said, “Was that some kind of spider?”  
Nadia shook her head.  
“A guardian.” Nilalo said, “You do not know of the guardians?”  
“Like I said...a very long story.” Zelda said “One I doubt you will believe. But I have something I need to do. Nadia rescued me while I was going to the castle. And I need to go back as soon as possible!”  
“Nobody goes near the castle.” Nilalo said. His voice was flat now, his eyebrows drawn together as he looked down into the cooking pot “Nobody that wants to remain alive. Between the guardians and the malice, it is beyond saving. Few remain in Hyrule that remember any other way.”  
“I have a sword!” Zelda said, then remembered the rusted blade she had abandoned as she ran away from the Guardian “I will have one soon.”  
Nadia gave Zelda a stern look. She drummed her fingers against her hand to imitate a horse. Then she quickly pointed at Zelda before drawing a finger across her own throat.  
“I know I would have died had you not been there!” Zelda said “And I am grateful. But I must...I must go to the castle! And there is nothing that will stop me!”  
Zelda hadn’t realized how loudly her voice had crescendoed. A few stable patrons stared at her before stepping away and resuming their business. Nilalo sighed as he handed out bowls of the venison stew.  
“And you will die if you return.” Nilalo said, “And my friend will have risked herself against a guardian for nothing."  
Zelda balanced the bowl on her knee as she pulled the Sheikah Slate from her hip. She activated it and began to tap.  
“It has something to do with this device, but...it won’t work for some reason.” She said “Father didn’t know either and I can’t remember why I was the one to have it. But he said that I must defeat Ganon so that Hyrule can...return."  
"This is Hyrule, Zelda." Nilalo said, "It has been here as long as I or anyone I know can remember.” His eyes darted down to the Sheikah Slate in Zelda’s hands “Wait a moment...What is that you hold?”  
Zelda held up the slate with its screen facing Nilalo.  
“I found this...After I woke up.” Zelda said “And I still do not know what I am to do with it. There is some kind of magic but not even my father knew what it was for.”  
“Hmmm...” Nilalo said, running his finger along the script of the text “I knew not that you could read the language of the Sheikah.”  
“How do you know what the language is?” Zelda said  
“It is the language of my people.” Nilalo said, “Though this is not an artifact with which I am familiar.”  
“Do you know who would be familiar?” Zelda said, “I need to know, please, I beg of you!”  
“If it will keep you from rushing to your death, I will tell you.” Nilalo said “I will soon return to my village. You may follow. My bow and blade will be yours.”  
Nadia tapped Nilalo to get his attention. She motioned as if she was holding a large, round object.  
“Of course you can come, Olkin will be cross if you do not.” Nilalo said “Your appetite for pumpkins is well known. You will not be missed in Lurelin for a time, I presume.”  
Nadia shook her head. Then she reached back to touch her spear.  
“You are offering your protection for our friend as well?” Nilalo said, “It has been some time since we have worked together.”  
“Th-Thank you.” Zelda said “For your help. But...I have no money. Surely you will want payment for such a service.”  
“I have in the past escorted travelers for a fee.” Nilalo said “But if I do not help you, you will surely charge to your death yet again. And I cannot have that on my conscience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fi kehilya: "Hylia's sword", a slightly rude exclamation. Not vulgar, but not something one would say in a formal setting.


End file.
